Cats and Couhan
by some-call-me-daisy
Summary: Modern AU - Jehan takes in stray cats and when this is discovered it sends the Amis into a little bit of a frenzy. Courfeyrac/Jehan with background Eponine/Enjolras M/B/J. It's a chapter fic just to let you know
1. Chapter 1

Courfeyrac had got home early from work, intending on surprise his boyfriend Jehan. He opened the front door expecting to see Jehan surrounded in fabric for his newest outfit pursuit. However, he wasn't; Courf couldn't see him anywhere. Puzzled he decided to go check in their bedroom.

The door was wide open; there being no evidence of Jehan in there at all. Courf sighed just before he heard a meow coming from the direction of Joly's old room. (Joly had stayed with them when a party they held at his got hmm a bit out of hand and he was forced to move out). The meow was quickly followed by, "Shush baby. My angel will be home soon and he can't find you in here he can't you know."

Courf blushed at being refereed to 'my angel' by Jehan even though he was now extremely confused. Deciding there was nothing else to do Courf entered the room. Jehan stood by the bed which had cat related items spread all over it; cat beds, cat food, water bowls, cat toys and even a pink coat that said, "I am the cutest kitty on it." There was about 5 cats perched on various items of furniture in the room and one other in the arms of a very shocked Jehan.

"'Hanny? What's this?" Courfeyrac asked deciding it was best not to get annoyed at him.

"I look after stray cats. They have no home and I can't look at them and not look after them Courf. I mean look at them." Jehan explained shoving the skinny cat he was holding into Courf's face, "You'll let me keep them won't you? They don't do any harm; no one is allergic to them or anything. Please?"

Courfeyrac smirked at Jehan's current state of cuteness.

"Of course we can keep them; why didn't you tell me?" Courfeyrac laughed.

"I thought you would tell me off," Jehan said guiltily looking down.

"Of course I wouldn't you plum," Courfeyrac replied wrapping his arms around Jehan's waist and kissing him on the head, "Now, tell me their names."

**A/N. Hey I have idea to make this more than a one shot if you want idk. But thank you for reading because that's nice of you :)**

**(And this came to me because I love cats and Couhan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much if you reviewed or favourtied or followed chapter one! That was absolutely splendid of you! And sorry this is short but I had to end it where I did :) -Daisy **

"And this one," Jehan said passing a small cat with black curly hair to Courf, "is named after you."  
Jehan smiled proudly as Courfeyrac admired the cat in his arms.  
"Oh Jehan, you named this little fella after me!" he cooed cradling Courfeyrac the cat.  
Jehan nodded as Courf continued a bit too excited, "We have to show these guys to everyone tonight! You know how much Cosette loves cats! Everyone will love them!"  
"I forgot! I was meant to be making a curry for everyone; I better get to it!" Jehan flustered kissing Courfeyrac on the head before he left for the kitchen.  
"I'll come and help in a bit!" Courfeyrac replied as he sat down on the bed and turned to the cat, "So are we having the red collar or the plaid one?"

As it neared to dinner their friends started turning up little by little. As soon as anyone got there they would be introduced to each of the six cats (Courfeyrac always being not far from his person's namesake) and everyone (well I say everyone Joly was slightly worried about the added hygiene issues) adored them. Jehan had to admit his favourite part of the process was watching how proud Courfeyrac looked everytime he showed others his little cat.  
Now the only ones to arrive were Cosette and Marius and Enjolras and Combeferre. The lovebirds (as Grantaire affectionately referred to them) were the first to arrive. As soon as Cosette walked through the door Jehan ran up to her and squealed, "We have cats! Oh come and see them!" before promptly dragging her ( not reluctantly on Cosette's part I hasten to add) away from a slightly bemused Marius who didn't share the same excitement his girlfriend had for the small animals.  
Whilst Jehan and Cosette were discussing the ribbon they should tie around the collar of only cat number two out of the six (named Audrey after Audrey Hepburn) Enjolras and Combeferre arrived. Much like everyone else they were immediately introduced to the new fluffy members of the Couhan household. Combeferre picked up the first cat, Fiyero, eagerly before saying, "Did you know that cats purr not only when they are contented but also when they are in pain, giving birth or dying?"  
"Really? Oh you do know a lot Ferre!" Cosette replied sounding much like a character from the famous five.  
Combeferre shrugged his shoulders before modestly answering, "not really I just remember odd things."  
And then as if to get Cosette off the subject of his knowledge Combeferre held out the car to Enjolras, "Hold Him!"  
"No I can see his appearance from here thank you," Enjolras stated putting his hands up as if to push the cat away.  
"Come on hold him!" Combeferre insisted.  
Enjolras was halfway through a protesting, "No. No thank you." when Combeferre placed the animal in his arms.  
Enjolras stared down at the cuteness for all of two seconds before he did the unthinkable; he sneezed


	3. Chapter 3

The sneeze may as well have been a bomb or a scream or someone shouting 'Tickets to Disneyland!'; the whole room fell silent.  
Joly was the first to talk his voice thick with concern, "Enjolras my friend you aren't getting ill are you? There's an influenza virus going round at the minute."  
"I'm quite well thank you Joly." Enjolras replied before sneezing yet again.  
"I don't think so," Combeferre said worried, "Although I have to say you don't look too ill; do you get hay fever?"  
"As I said before I am quite we-" however before he could finish what he was saying Enjolras sneezed again rather violently consequently sending Fiyero flying through the air.  
The cat landed on a rather shocked Jehan who jumped.  
"Enjolras please be more careful with our cats; they aren't toys," Jehan asked lifting to kitten up onto his shoulder.  
"Sorry Jehan I didn't mean to. A fit of sneezing just came over me," Enjolras apologised seemingly fully recovered from his fit of sneezing.  
The group got back mingling, Enjolras staying away from the cats and Joly insisting anyone near Enjolras washes their hands ('Catch it, Bin it, Kill it guys! I don't want influenza!').  
Éponine looked around watching all of her friends. She noticed the way that Jehan looked at Courfeyrac whilst he was meant to be cooking. Those two loved each other so much; she was so glad she had brought them together. Éponine also watched her boyfriend Enjolras closely. He looked proud as usual straightening out his shirt and waistcoat awkwardly. She wondered what had made him sneezed so adorably. He jumped out of the way of Oliver the cat as he jumped towards him. Afterwards he looked around just to see if anyone had noticed.

Then it dawned on Éponine and she collapsed into fits of laughter. Again all conversation in the room stopped.  
Courfeyrac smirked, "What's so funny Ép?"  
Éponine calmed herself down and sat back up taking a few deep breaths, "Enjolras is allergic to cats!"

**A/N You may be noticing that all of these chapters are short and they will most likely continue to be short. So yeah. But still thank you to anyone that actually reads this :) - Daisy x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I haven't uploaded in a while, sorry about that. Anyway here is another (short) chapter :) also if you don't like a litle language don't read it (idk is bastard mild language?) Thank you for reading :D - Daisy**

* * *

Enjolras sighed as he slumped down in the car seat. Éponine was just kissing Jehan on the cheek to say goodbye and giggling drunkly at one of Feuilly's cheesy jokes. Enjolras made eye contact with Combeferre; who was probably one of the only Amis apart from himself that didn't have alcohol pumping around their system. Combeferre shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly as if to say 'Good luck'. Éponine stated staggering towards the car and turned around to shout one last goodbye at the group. She opened the car door and fell into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her. She leant over to Enjolras side on the car and put her face right next to his. She giggled slightly, the smell of alcohol thick in her breath, and whispered in Enjolras' ear, "Hmm Éponine the sex kitten is not very tired tonight. Shame you're allergic to cats!"  
She fell back into her seat howling with laughter. Enjolras sighed and turned the ignition in the car, "Put your seatbelt on 'Ponine; we need to get you home."

* * *

"Bye!" Courfeyrac shouted down the road as Joly, Bousset and 'Chetta left.  
"Come on let's go to bed," Jehan smiled sleepily as he linked his arm with Courf's. They walked through the living room, both of them giggling quietly at Bahorel crashed and snoring loudly on the sofa. They staggered through into their bedroom arm in arm.  
"Just let me take my trousers off. I've made that mistake before and let's say it hurt," Jehan said taking off his trousers and throwing them into a laundry basket.  
He turned around and Courf was lying down on the bed cuddled up to Courfeyrac the cat.  
Jehan smiled and joined him, pulling the covers over them both. He pressed his head to Courf's and joined in stroking to cat between them.  
Courf's blue eyes looked up to meet Jehan's and Jehan smiled, "Look's like I have got two Courfeyrac's to sleep with tonight."  
Courf smiled widely and whispered, "You lucky bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is actually longish? WHAT I have another chapter done as well. So I'm gonna upload that maybe later or maybe another day idk but soon. Thank you for reading still - Daisy x**

* * *

Jehan was woken up by his phone. It was 1 in the afternoon and luckily he only had a mild headache. He groaned and reached over to pick the vibrating phone up. It was showing various notifications from Facebook, all to do with a group he had been added to called, 'We have to get Enjolras a cat for his birthday'

"What is it 'hanny? Can't it wait until a decent time?" Courf moaned his arm shielding his face from the light.

"Firstly it's 1 in the afternoon and secondly you'll love this. 'Ponine made a group on Facebook called 'We have to get Enjolras a cat for his birthday'" Jehan replied turning face Courf.

Courfeyrac laughed loudly, "Yes!" before clutching his head in pain.

Jehan smiled at his boyfriend sympathetically, "Do you want me to get you some paracetamol and make some tea?"

Courf lifted his arm from over his eyes slightly so his eyes could meet Jehan's and said, "Would you be such an angel?"

When Jehan walked into the living room Bahorel was just waking up.

"Good Morning Sunshine," Jehan beamed , "Would you like some tea?"

Bahorel groaned sitting up, "Yeah and some painkiller thanks."

Jehan laughed as he filled and put the kettle to boil. He opened the cupboard and took out the medicine just as his phone rung; it was Enjolras.

"Good Afternoon!" Jehan chanted answering the phone.

"Yes good afternoon," Enjolras replied quickly, "Could you please tell me what Éponine has been doing behind my back?"

In the back ground he could hear squeals of 'Don't tell him Jehan!'

Jehan laughed and grinned, "Why may I ask?"

"Just Éponine wont tell me," Enjolras replied breaking into laughter slightly half way through as he obviously tried to avoid Éponine from taking his phone.

"Well I don't know I'm sorry Enjolras my darling," Jehan replied still smiling.

"I thought you'd tell me Prouvaire. Honestly."

In the back ground Éponine added, "Thanks Jehan!"

"Bye you guys have a nice day," Jehan replied before hearing the couple's goodbyes and hanging up.

"Eurgh god what." Bahorel exclaimed loudly from the couch.

Jehan turned around and laughed. Sandy the cat had sat herself on Bahorel's tuft of messy dark hair.

"Oh Sandy you silly little girl," Jehan cooed walking over and picking Sandy up just as the kettle went off.

"Ooh kettle's done!" Jehan enthused placing Sandy on the nearby arm chair. After making tea he gave one to Bahorel with his paracetamol (no sugar 'Why the hell would you put sugar in tea? Tea is manly drink') and carried the other two (Courf one sugar and Jehan a half 'I need to cut down in sugar. Retain my natural balance') with the paracetamol into their bedroom.

"Oh my saint," Courf said siting up in bed as Jehan passed him the tea and medicine. Jehan climbed in beside him and took a sip.

"Feel any better?" he asked looking over to Courf.

"Hm huh," Courfeyrac nodded and took a sip of tea whilst reaching his spare hand out to welcome Audrey and Fiyero who had just joined them. He then asked, "So what's with this whole Enjolras cat thing?"

Jehan picked up his phone and opened the page to answer the question, "Basically Éponine wants to get Enjolras a cat for his birthday as a joke. Everyone apart from Bahorel and you have agreed to it; but I think you and him are too hung over to agree to anything."

Courf hit him playfully on the shoulder and took another sip of tea before saying, "I'm all for it but what happens to the cat afterwards. He can't keep it."

"Oh yeah good point. I should have thought about that with the amount I care about cats. I guess we could have it. I mean what would one more cat hurt?"

"I love them but it's a lot of money to keep these cats. We have to get them neutered and stuff already; can we really afford another?"

"I'm sure we can!" Jehan insisted, "With my new job at the library as a story teller we'll have plenty for one. Oh please Courfy?"

Courfeyrac smiled and rested his head on Jehan's shoulder, the dirty blonde plait acting as a small pillow.

He smiled, "I'm sure we'll find a way 'hanny. We usually do."


	6. Chapter 6

On the Monday after the party the Amis sat in their usual spot in the courtyard of the university. They were eating their lunch when Enjolras walked out of his lecture theatre, his face slightly confused but at the same time annoyed. He stopped in front of the group and asked, his voice full of annoyance "Why, may I ask, are class mates of mine meowing at me? How do they know about my intolerance to pet dander?"

The group roared with laughter and Éponine tapped the ground next to her as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Enjy," she laughed as he sat down next to her, "We're just joking we love you really you silly head."

"Well, I mean who'd have thought that mighty Apollo would be allergic to animals?" Grantaire asked, laughing himself.

"Hello I'm Enjolras and I will stand for what I believe in but is there cats? Because I can't just process their cuteness AHH CHOOOO," Feuilly impersonated sending the group into another roaring fit of laughter; even Enjolras smiled at his own misfortune. Éponine gave him a squeeze and kissed him on the cheek, before sighing, "Oh I love you Enjy."

* * *

The following Saturday Éponine called Jehan whilst he and Courf were looking for a new armchair (Sandy had decided to tear apart the cushions on the old arm chair not long after being denied the comfort of Bahorel's head).

"Right my darlings, you are with Courf right?" Éponine asked hurriedly as Jehan picked the phone up.

"Yes of course 'Ponine," Jehan assured pulling on Courf's sleeve to get his attention and pointed to his phone.

"Are you busy? Because I wondered if you two wanted to come and look at cats with me for Enjy's birthday."

"Oh I'd love to I'll just ask Courf," Jehan replied before asking Courf, "Do you want to go and look at cats for Enjolras' birthday with 'Ponine?"

"Now?" Courf inquired raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Okay sure."

"Yeah we're up for it; where should we meet you?" Jehan questioned.

"Meet me at that rehoming centre on the outskirts, you know near the swimming pool with the flumes?"

"Oh yeah, I know where you mean. See you there!" Jehan put down the phone and entwined his fingers with Courf's as they left the store.

About 10 minutes later the couple pulled up to the rehoming centre where a rather wind swept Éponine stood waiting for them. They got out of the car and greeted her with a hug. Jehan thought back to when they had first met her; when she had simply been Marius' shadow and had been very reserved and untrusting. Although admittedly she was still rather untrusting with the rest of the world, the amis had become her family and she was very open with them.

Due to Jehan forgetting his phone, Courfeyrac and Éponine entered alone. They walked up to the desk and the woman sitting behind it greeted them with a smile, "Hello, have you come to re home a cat?"

"Yes we have," Éponine replied smiling.

"You are Mr and Mrs...?"

"Oh no we aren't married, Éponine Thenardier and Francis Courfeyrac," Éponine replied with a smile.

"I must ask, you have a stable living environment together I assume?"

"Yes. Well no I mean we have stable living conditions but not together, the cat is not going to be living with Éponine. It will be living with me and my boyfriend. Oh this is him now." Courfeyrac said turning to face Jehan who had just run in; his hair messy from the wind.

Jehan tried to right his hair and placed his hands on the counter, slightly out of breath.

"Hello, yes um I'm Jean Prouvaire. Éponine is just helping us choose one."

The woman beamed standing up, "Well Mr Prouvaire and Mr Courfeyrac we better get you a cat!"

They followed her into the corridor as she began to ask, "So what is your living arrangements like?"

Although Courf blushed thinking this was a very odd and rather personal question; Jehan seemed to understand completely, "Courf and I live in a ground floor flat together, we also have a small garden. We've been living together for almost two years now, I doubt we'll be moving anytime soon."

"Oh good, I'm happy for you" she smiled, "What kind of cat do you want?"

"Um we don't really mind, but not a kitten preferably," Jehan answered.

"Come on down here then," the woman said turning into small corridor, one side lined with kennels, "These are are cats between the ages of two and four."

Jehan, Courfeyrac and Éponine spent the next half an hour inspecting the various ten cats before settling on a small dainty ginger cat.

"Mmmm why don't we call her Charity?" Courfeyrac asked picking the cat up and turning to face the other three.

"Oh yes!" Jehan squealed.

"Why would you call a cat charity?" Éponine laughed, "That name makes me think of those American beauty pageants for toddlers."

"No it isn't because we like the name; she reminds us of Charity from Sweet Charity, you know the musical? Like Fiyero, that's from Wicked." Jehan explained.

"Oh right," Éponine said seemingly content, "I need to watch some of your guys musicals."

"You do," they both agreed in unison.

"One of you two need to fill out some forms and then Charity here is all yours!" the woman smiled leading them through into the reception.

When Jehan was with the woman and out of ear shot Courfeyrac turned to Éponine and smiled, "I bet Enjolras is gonna love her."

She smiled, "Oh he's gonnna love it."

* * *

**AN: So yeah I don't know if you guys have realised that all the cats are named after either musical characters or people that have done musicals/classic films in their time :) (I have this headcanon where Courf and Jehan are obsessed with musicals idk) (see what I did with Courf's name so original I know)**


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of Enjolras' party Courfeyrac woke up to the sound (and smell) of Jehan making waffles. Smiling, he got out of bed and traipsed into the living room where his pyjama clad boyfriend was bobbing along to the radio whilst the waffles cooked. The machine beeped and Jehan turned his head slightly to shout, "Courfy breakfast is ready!"

"I'm here already," Courfeyrac smiled walking up behind him before reaching his arm around Jehan and grabbing himself a plate, "Gonna get myself some waffles!"

Jehan laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Good Morning sweetheart."

He got out the waffles and placed two on each of the plates, letting Courf carry the sauces to the table.

They sat across from one another on their rickety table (It was antique 'none of the prefab IKEA stuff for my 'hanny'), Charity sat in the middle.

"You can't have any you silly little cat," Jehan said lifting her up and putting his face against hers.

He brought her down to his lap and turned to Courf, "We have to give her to Enjy today."

"Don't look so sad you idiot. We all know Enjolras isn't going to keep her, she'll be ours again by the end of the night," Courfeyrac almost laughed looking at Jehan's regretful face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it must be stressful for her and if he won't even like her I don't see the point," Jehan started before Coufeyrac cut him off.

"Oh stop being stupid. Charity won't be stressed out, we only have to take her down the road to 'Ponine's and we'll give her to Enjy straight away." When Jehan's facial expression didn't change much he added, "Look if you are really stressed about it you can bring her home almost as soon as we have given her to Enjy."

Jehan sighed, "Okay, if we must. I'm sure it'll be funny."

"It will, now why don't you tuck into your waffles."

* * *

"Éponine promise me you aren't planning anything?" Enjolras asked nervously tidying up the kitchen even though most of the company had already got there.

"I'm not going to promise that but please just enjoy yourself and stop worrying," Éponine replied turning him around by his shoulders and pushing him into the living room.

The door bell rung and Feuilly opened the door letting Courf, Jehan and a rather large box in.

"THE COURFEYRAC IS HERE!" Courf shouted as he came in getting a resounding cheer from everyone.

Jehan stayed more subdued smiling to himself and walking into the kitchen where she showed the box to Éponine.

"Is she in there?" 'Ponine asked slightly lifting the lid of the box.

"Yeah, safe and sound," Jehan replied pushing the lid back down rather quickly "Sorry I just don't want her to escape."

"It's okay," Éponine smiled, "we should give him her now."

"Okay everyone we're giving out presents now!" Jehan shouted over the noise of the party.

Everyone turned and Jehan took a deep breath before bringing both Courf and Enjolras to the front.

"After seeing your reaction to the new members of Jehan and I's family, we and Éponine I hasten to add, had an idea to bless you with your own furry friend," Courf smiled as Jehan opened the box and carefully lifted Charity out.

Enjolras was frozen with fear and stared unblinkingly at the small ginger cat being lifted out of the cardboard box.

"Come on, just hold her Enj," Jehan said with a sympathetic smile.

"Come on Enj!" R shouted taking a swig from his wine glass.

After giving R an un-approving look Enjolras stiffly reached out his arms and let Jehan place Charity in his arms. He had to admit she was very adorable but after only one stroke his nose started to tingle and he had to hand her back to Jehan before he fell into a fit of sneezing.

The whole room cheered and clapped.

Éponine hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday my darling."

Jehan then announced he was going to take Charity back home and Courfeyrac just goofily smiled and thought to himself, 'I love that man.'

* * *

**A/N - IT HAS ENDED Thank you for reading, this was just something small and silly. IF for some reason you are desperate to have more I can write more but you know Thank you anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy - Daisy x**


End file.
